


Ch. 1 - Hana's POV

by Kinkykingliam



Series: Hanawell AU [1]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkykingliam/pseuds/Kinkykingliam
Summary: The first Chapter in the short, Hanawell series. We go back a year, to the previous summer. It's nearing an end and Hana has taken a break from courtly life, to enjoy herself. She takes a mini vacation in Tokyo. Where it all begins.





	Ch. 1 - Hana's POV

My finger runs along the edge of my glass. My mojito looks so pretty, the mint leaves poking out on top. The waiter asks if I’d like yet another, I should say no, but I nod my head yes. He leaves a bread basket on the table this time, hoping I won’t end up drunkenly making a scene. I want to be mad, but I can feel the rum making my face warm. The bread is warm as I nibble on it, waiting for my drink. He comes back, a look of relief across his face as he sees me eating the bread.

I don’t know why I’ve never had one of these before. The mint and lime is like heaven. I feel myself grinning and I can’t even stop it. It’s so beautiful outside, there’s a park across from my hotel. Sunglasses and a big hat, no one would notice me. I finish off my drink, slowly standing to make sure I can walk straight. My long grey cardigan, pulling a little on the chair as I push it back behind me.

“Thank you gentlemen” I say with a giggle, passing the bar

Before I even realize what is happening, I’m on the floor. A woman with beautiful blonde hair toppled down next to me.

“Oh God, I’m so so sorry!” I say, brushing myself off

“No harm, no foul” The woman says, with a thick English accent

“Rum makes me so clumsy….” I say, catching sight of her arctic blue eyes

“Can I buy you another then? That was the most graceful fall I’ve ever seen” She laughs

My cheeks feel warm again, as I nod and walk back into the lounge with her. Her white sundress whips against my skinny jeans as she turns and takes a seat at the bar. Motioning for me to sit down next to her. I carefully slide onto the bar stool, the bartender giving me a sideways look.

“Oh shush” I say before I can stop myself

‘Where are my manners?’ I think to myself

The woman orders us both the same drink. I didn’t catch what she said but the bartender doesn’t look happy to make it.

“I’m Aria, by the way” She says with a smile

“I’m Hana” I say, holding out my hand

She shakes my hand, a sudden bolt of electricity flying up my arm. I’m cutting myself off. No more drinks.

After this one.

The bartender turns around after a moment, with two bright orange cocktails in his hands. Little slices of oranges on the tops of the glass.

“It’s so pretty” Damn it, it’s like word vomit, as Genevieve calls it

“It tastes just as good” Aria laughs

I slowly pick up the drink, taking in the orange sight of it. The glass presses to my lips and I take small sip. It tastes like sunrise, a really, really strong sunrise.

“I love it” I smile back at Aria

“Have you eaten?” She asks, raising an eyebrow in my direction

“Yeah, I had som-” the bartender cuts me off “She hasn’t eaten.”

My cheeks burn, as I shoot him a glaring look.

Aria grabs my hand, that electricity shooting through me again.

“Come on, let’s get a table” She says, pulling me off the barstool

We grab a table by the large windows. Overlooking Tokyo in all its beauty. A waiter hurries over to us, Aria listing off dishes to him. I can’t take my eyes off the water. It’s so sparkly. I want to dive in to it and never come up for air.

“Hana…?” Aria says quietly, gently touching my hand

“Oh, yes. Um…” the words just fall out of my mouth

“Do you like sushi? I ordered ramen in case you don’t” Aria grins

“Sounds perfect” I say “Can I ask where you are from?”

“London” Aria smiles “The accent gave me away, huh?”

“Just a little” I say with a chuckle

“And where are you from?” Aria asks

My cheeks feel warm again, as I think about Cordonia. I think about Genevieve telling me she is pregnant. My face falls a little,

“Just a small town, outside of Greece” I say lowly

Aria doesn’t push it, seeing the look on my face.

“You know what… don’t tell me anymore. Let’s marvel in the mystery of each other. You can even make up things if you want. Let’s just enjoy this moment.” Aria says

A tear betrays me, falling from my eye so slowly. My cheeks burn, like the skin is about to melt off of my face.

“Thank you” I say, as I take in Aria

Her long blonde hair, tied back in a braid. There are a few strands framing her face. Which is full of make up, a bronze colored eyeshadow, which looks perfect above her arctic blue eyes. Her sloped nose, covered slightly in freckles. While her soft, plump lips, wear a shade of red brighter than my cheeks.

“You’re beautiful too, Hana” She says, noticing me looking at her a little too long

“Oh… thank you” I continue my gaze

Taking in her beautiful neck, which also has a few freckles. Watching her chest, slowly rise and fall. The soft, delicate material of her dress…

“Ma’am… your ramen.” The waiter says, waiting for me to move my drink so he can place my ramen in front of me.

Aria lets out a small laugh, as I snap back to reality.

We pick up our chopsticks, eating quietly. Glancing up at each other frequently. She gently rubs her foot against my leg under the table. My chopsticks fall slightly out of place, gulping deeply at how forward she is being. But I enjoy it. She scoots her chair over to mine, setting her chopsticks down on her plate.

“I’m in room 3B, on the 57th floor” She whispers into my ear

“I’d love to see that view…” I whisper back, locking eyes with her

She stands up slowly, nodding to the waiter. She grabs my hand, as I slowly stand up next to her. We leave the lounge, hand in hand. I pinch myself when she isn’t looking, to make sure I’m not dreaming. We walk down the hall to the elevator, Aria pushing the button. We wait. The door open and before I realize what I’m doing. I pull Aria into the elevator. Wrapping my arms around her waist, as her lips come crashing into mine. We are almost the same height, so she cups my face in her hands.

“Oh god….” She whispers, as she moves her face, to slowly kiss my neck

The elevator dings and we break apart. An older woman eyes us, as she steps into the elevator. Realizing we are on her floor, Aria pulls me out of the elevator, just as the doors close. She pushes her back into the wall, letting out a soft laugh. I stand in front of her, my hands on my hips. Laughing as well.

For a moment, I feel better. I feel like my troubles have melted away with her. We stand in the hall for a moment, laughing and catching our breaths.

“Aria…” I say quietly

She nods her head at me, as pulls me by the edge of my cardigan around the corner from the elevators. She hastily stuffs her key card into the door, swinging it open.

The room itself is large. A king sized bed, placed by the window. Next to it, a small couch and round table. Aria drops the key card onto the table, as she turns to me. She kisses me again, before pushing my cardigan off of my shoulders. I step out of my flats, as my cardigan falls to the floor at my feet. Aria slowly brushes her finger under my shirt, as she lifts it over my head. She reaches behind me, to unhook my bra, tossing it to the side. I unbutton my pants, as I wiggle out of them. Aria slips her hand into my panties, rubbing my wet core with her thumb, as I lean back into kiss her. Small moans escaping past my lips.

I move my lips past hers, onto her cheek, down to her jaw. I lick her soft skin a little, as I make my way down to her neck. I slowly push the straps of her dress off of her shoulders. She removes her hand from my panties, as small sigh creeping across my face.

“Don’t be impatient” She teases

She lets the dress slide off of her body. Revealing a completely naked Aria, except for a white lace thong. She hooks her finger under the band, pulling it down, as she steps towards me. Kissing me softly at first. We walk backwards, until the bed takes me out at my knees. Aria nudges me to lay back. I lay down, scooting back a little more onto the mattress. The comforter is so soft and plush under my back. I spread my arms, to feel the softness underneath me. Almost immediately after, Aria begins to lick my wet folds, causing me to arch my back in pleasure.

“Oh…” I whisper, moving one of my hands from the comforter, to Aria’s hair

She continues, as my moans become louder. When suddenly, my whole body feels hot. A wave, of intense pleasure, sweeps through me. My legs giving out, falling into the plush comforter as well. My whole body, molded into the bed. As I try to catch my breath. Aria crawls up next to me, plopping down, clearly satisfied with herself.

“I’d like to try something….” I say quietly, watching her eyes widen with excitement

She nods her head slowly, as I push myself up. I slowly nudge her to roll over. I pull her hips up once she is on all her stomach. She quietly positions herself on all fours, spreading her legs in front of my face. I rub her wet folds at first, leaning down above her to kiss her back. She moans, as I begin to move my fingers faster. I quickly dive down, in between her legs. Pressing my fingers into her, tasting her. She doesn’t take nearly as long as I did, crying out as she comes. Slowly removing my fingers from her, I gently push her down onto the bed. Crawling on top of her, massaging her shoulders. After a few minutes, she pulls me down next to her.

My head, crashing down onto an even softer pillow, slightly covering my face from seeing hers. She smiles at me,

“Now I’m glad I chose Tokyo”

I smile back, as a yawn escapes from me. I look past her and notice how hard it is outside. I walked into the lounge around 2 pm and must have lost track of time. I didn’t bring anything to the lounge with me, so I doze off instead of worrying. Not thinking about anything, I slowly fall asleep in Aria’s arms.

The next morning, a loud ringing startles me out of sleep. I push myself up quickly, before grasping at the pain in my head. My whole body throbs. Aria, shoots up right after me. A look of panic on her face.

“Are you okay?” I manage to get out

Everything hurts. I feel like I’m gonna vomit and to top it off, how is the sun this bright? I slowly move to the side of the bed, planting my feet firmly on the floor. I slowly walk into the bathroom, before coming out and grabbing a water out of the small fridge next to the door. The water helps a lot, I feel a little better by the time I’ve finished it. I gather my clothes off the floor, as I listen to Aria argue with someone on the other end of the line. As I shrug my cardigan on, I hear a man’s voice screaming into Aria’s ear,

“You are my wife! You cannot just up and leave in the middle of the day for your little adventures! Amanda you will come home right now! Your husband and children need you!”

My stomach drops and I swear for a moment, it is on the floor, in between my feet.

A husband.

Children.

I suddenly feel nauseous. I grab my bra off the floor. Stuffing it into the back pocket of my jeans. My tears feel like they’re on fire, as I run out the door.

Aria, Amanda, Whatever, calls out for me. But I’m already out the door. I press my back to her door, as the tears stream down my face.

“Compose yourself” I whisper, wiping away my tears

I suck in a large breath of air, wanting nothing more then to get out of these clothes and into a bath. I begin to run towards the elevator, as I round the corner I smack right into a man. As we both topple backwards on to the ground, I notice who it is.

“Maxwell?”

“Hana?”


End file.
